Fénix
Fénix (born December 30, 1990) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado (masked professional wrestler) currently working for various Mexican wrestling promotions such as Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, the U.S. based IMPACT Wrestling and is a regular on the American and Mexican independent circuits, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he is a former one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion. After originally starting his career on the Mexican independent circuit in 2007, Fénix signed with AAA in January 2011, where he became the inaugural AAA Fusión Champion in March 2013. Through AAA, Fénix also began working for Lucha Underground in late 2014, becoming the inaugural Gift of the Gods Champion in April 2015 and winning the promotion's top title, the Lucha Underground Championship, the following November. Fénix has also held the Lucha Underground Trios Championship, making him the first wrestler in Lucha Underground to have won all three championships. He has also wrestled in Japan for Pro-Wrestling NOAH and Pro Wrestling Wave. After leaving AAA in September 2016, Fénix changed his ring name first to Rey Fénix, then Fénix el Rey and finally to its current form Rey Fenix (stylized in all capital letters). His ring names are Spanish for "Phoenix", "King Phoenix" and "Phoenix the King". When working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre he is billed as King Phoenix. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° splash **Corkscrew somersault senton **''Fénix Driver / ''Fire Driver (Reverse suplex into a reverse piledriver) **''Fire Thunder Driver'' (Over-the-shoulder reverse piledriver, preceded by a knee) **''La Garra del Fénix'' (Diving double knee drop to a seated opponent's chest) **''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault slam) *'Signature moves' **540° corkscrew senton bomb **Brainbuster **Corkscrew roundhouse kick **Diving ***Double foot stomp ***Moonsault ***Topé con Hilo ***Tornillo **''Gamenguiri'' (Kick to the face) **Handspring cutter **High-angle senton bomb **Hurricanrana **Moonsault plancha **''Spanish Fly'' (Moonsault side slam) **Springboard ***Crossbody ***Dropkick ***Leg drop ***Missile dropkick ***Moonsault ***Senton bomb ***Tornillo **Suicide dive **Sunset flip powerbomb **Superkick **Tiger feint kick **Tilt-a-whirl hurricanrana *'Nicknames' **''"El Hijo del Feugo"'' **'"The Man of a Thousand Lives"' **'"The Mexa King"' *'Entrance themes' **'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' ***"Du riechst so gut" by Rammstein ***"Still D.R.E." by Dr. Dre Feat. Snoop Dog ***'"Ave de Fuego"' by Fénix **'Lucha Underground' ***"Knuckle Dragger" by Flaming Vito (Extreme Music) **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Urban Fire" by Junkie Dred (APM Music) ***"Fuel to the Fire"' '''by Alan Reed & Queens Road (used as a member of the Lucha Brothers) **'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre''' ***'"Here Comes the Boom"' by Nelly **'Major League Wrestling' ***"Latin Dance" by Andrei Skliarov **'All Elite Wrestling' *** "Lucha Brothers" by Mikey Ruckus (used as a member of the Lucha Brothers) Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AR Fox *'CHIKARA' **King of Trios (2015) – with Aero Star and Drago *'The Crash Lucha Libre' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **''Trofeo X Gym'' (2015) *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT World Tag Team Championshp (1 time) – with Pentagón Jr. *'Lucha Ilimitado' **''Corazón de Oro'' Championship (1 time, current) *'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' **AAA Fusión Championship (1 time) **AAA Fusión Championship Tournament (2013) *'Lucha Underground' **Gift of the Gods Championship (2 times) **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Aero Star and Drago **First Triple Crown Champion *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Penta el Zero M *'Mucha Lucha Atlanta' **Border War Tournament (2017) *'Oddity Wrestling Alliance' **Border x Brewing Championship (1 time, current) **Border x Brewing Championship Tournament (2017) *'Perros del Mal Producciones' **Perros del Mal Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Penta el Zero M *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'89' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Pro Wrestling Revolver' **American Luchacore Championship (1 time) **PWR Catalina Wrestling Mixer Championship (1 time, current) **PWR Catalina Wrestling Mixer Championship Tournament (2017) *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' **WAR World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Penta el 0M *'Xtrem Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dark Dragon *'Other titles' **Mexico State Lightweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni